


Christmas Fairy

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Even though he didn't believe in santa, he know something magical was going to happen on Christmas, and he was right





	Christmas Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first fic so its very short and probably bad

The snow was falling, the lights were lit,  
everything was perfect on this Christmas eve.

The boys were all asleep, snuggling in bed, waiting for Christmas morning, all except one.

Obviously none of the boys believed in Santa, but Jisung here wanted to add some extra Christmas magic, and so, once everyone retreated to their rooms, his plan went into action. 

He made sure everyone was sound asleep as he added more Christmas decorations. 

His plan was going smoothy until

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

He was busted.

“Aish Jeonginie, you ruined the surprise!”

Jeongin turned on the lights and his eyes lit up, he couldn’t believe what he saw. The living room had transformed into a winter wonderland. The room that had a few lights and tree had been carefully decorated with tinsel and fairy lights, a soft pinkish tone filling the room, the aroma of gingerbread baking, and his Jisungie hyung all in the middle of it, a bright smile on his face.”

“Christmas fairy…”  
“What?”  
“Y-you’re not Santa, but you’re more like…a Christmas fairy”

Jisung chuckled.  
“Well sweet Jeonginie, would you be my Christmas pixie and help me out a bit, since you’re already awake.”  
“I love you…”  
“What was that?”  
“I said I’d love to!”

If only Jisung heard correctly, Jeongin would have gotten the first thing on his list.

The spent the rest of the night decorating the room with fake snow made of cotton, baking cookies, and once they were all done, Jisung started getting the costumes out.

“Jeonginie look!”

Jisung wore a fluffy red sweater resembling Santa’s a little hat on his head, and once again, a bright smile.  
Jeongin could only respond back with another smile.

“I actually bough a bunch of other stuff too, see anything you like?”

Jeongin was immediately drawn to the reindeer antlers, he put the head band on and hugged his hyung tightly.

“You’re the best hyung.”  
“Aw thank you Jeonginie.”

“Hey hyungie, look up.”

Jeongin was holding the mistletoe above their heads.

“Oh yea, we forgot to put it u-”

He was cut off by Jeongin pecking his cheek.

“Merry Christmas Jisungie hyung.”  
“M-merry Christmas Jeonginie..”

And once the others woke up, they were welcomed by the warm scene that the two had created, sitting together in the decorated room, eating fresh baked cookies, and smiling fondly at Jisung and Jeongin holding hands, fingers intertwined, as they started handing out presents.

The boys had a wonderful Christmas, the snow falling, all thanks to Jeongin and his Christmas fairy

End


End file.
